Code: Wild Rose
by Su'anne
Summary: Nesryn is a deep undercover agent, just a small group knows of her, but something makes her slightly show in the news, her cover is almost destroyed. Will she be able to keep hiding or is her secret coming into light.
1. Chapter 1 - New Mission

Hello everyone, today I bring a brand new story in a different fandom...this is tge 1st time I'm writing a fanfic for the Marvel Fandom...so yeah let me know what you think

Code: Wild Rose - New Mission

I was always alone until the day I was taken to the so-called Red Room, but even there I was alone. All the other girls only cared for themselves and being the best to all the tests that were given to us. Every single task or exercise, they wanted to have the better grade. However, I learn fast that if I didn't do the same, I wouldn't last long. Every now and then some of the girls would suddenly disappear and never come back.

Although, there was one girl, she was two years older than me. She would give me advice from time to time when no one was paying attention. But I remember most if the fact that she told me to get out of there the fastest I could. She was one of the best, but always made herself look less competent than the other, but it didn't take longer for that to be notice and she was soon sent to graduation. Everyone knew what that meant. And soon after she was being sent on missions. However, there was one mission she never came back from.

It was when my own graduation was getting closer that I decided to take her advice seriously and do by best to get out of there. After all, all that training wouldn't be for nothing if it couldn't be use against themselves. After coming up with a plan I started to put the same into action. I was eighteen when I escape, it wasn't easy and I end up pretty beat up. But I had escape from that place. It took me almost two weeks to reach a safe place, and even when I was far away, I was still high alert. I did my best to find her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I couldn't find her for months, her code name made people shiver in fear, but there were no answers of where she could be. That is, until I meet him.

"Agent Wild Rose are you listening." The man in front of me asked.

Hearing my code name made me come back to the present, why had I drifted to the past again?

"Yeah, yeah. And why are you using my code name, I'm not on a mission?" I questioned.

"Well I'm about to send you on one so." The man continued.

"Arghh, fine. What is it this time?" I asked.

The man in front of me hand me a file, I open it to see a photo of a girl, I looked at the info on her. There wasn't much, she was only one year younger than me.

"Who is she?" I questioned.

"She's known as Skye, one of my teams just got a hold of her. she's a hacker, a good one at it." The man explained.

"If one of your teams have her, why you need me?" I questioned.

"She is helping them, but I want you to get closer to her and make sure she is trustworthy. I don't want her to find you are an agent." The man informed me.

"Oh the fun. Again. Why me? You have plenty other agents out there that can do that." I stated.

"True, but all of them are on the system, if she decided to look it up, it will take her less than five minutes for her to find out they are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. You on the other hand." He continued.

"This is way you keep me on the shadows." I said. "Fine, I will do it. However, I will do it my way. Which means NO INTERFERING from you or any other agent." I added accentuating the 'no interfering'.

"Fine, but if you feel you are compromised come right back." He said.

"No worries Director Fury." I said walking out of the room.

Director Fury had been the one that had found me and brought me all those years ago, it was from him that I found out where my only friend, someone that I took as an older sister was. He also offered a similar deal, the downside? None one could know about me, besides a select few. He also made me promised that I wouldn't make contact with anyone without permission. So, for the last decade I was a mere shadow following his orders. I had been investigating a few of the active missions, all around. I was the shadow that informed Nick Fury before the team that was working on it, I was the one that called for unexpected backup when needed.

I open the file once I had reached the house that had been given to me, the name meant nothing to me, however that face, I was pretty sure I had seen it before, maybe a younger version but I was sure it would have been the same. However, I couldn't pin point where I had seen it. I throw the file to the coffee table and went to change for something more casual. After all that was what this mission needed, the non-agent me.

After changing and look it up the best place to find Skye I walked out of the house. It was easy to find her at an internet cafe, the tricky part would be making small talk and not spook her out. Fur was right, even if she checked on me, she would find out that I was an agent, she would only find out that I was brought to the USA under protection, that I had a regular job and nothing more. Fury had made sure that I would never be found out. I enter the cafe and sat strategically close to her. Where she could see me, but where I wasn't able to see anything that she was doing. Why? Easy, as I enter, I notice that the team that Fury had mention was already keeping an eye on her. Then I waited for the right time to act.

I heard her suddenly closing her laptop in frustration.

"Damn it." She said frustrated.

Everyone was doing their best to keep their eyes from her, while I just act the most normal I could while using my phone. She was trying to escape the team, and she knew that they had got her position from whatever she was using, her only way out now would be using someone else's laptop or phone.

"Sorry, to bother. Would you mind if I used your phone for a few minutes?" She asked approaching me.

"If you don't mind walking with me, I was leaving." I said, knowing that she would mind.

"That would be perfect." She said.

"Here you have." I said walking out of the table I was.

"Thank you so much." She said walking beside me out of the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Help

Well looks like you all are enjoying it so here is chapter 2

 **Chapter 2: Friendly Help**

I simply follow her, while she used my phone, but not even five minutes later she came back to a stop.

"Argh, not again." She commented.

"What happen?" I asked, pretty sure that what she meant was that the team had find her again.

"Ah, someone is trying to find me. That is why I asked to use your phone since they found my laptop." She replied.

"Let me guess, they found out you were using my phone?" I questioned.

"Bingo. I should leave now." She said handing me my phone back.

"Wait." I told her grabbing the phone.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"They still think you have my phone, right?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah pretty much." She replied.

I looked at the street and when I saw a taxi approaching, I made a signal to stop it. I asked something to the driver and let my phone fall into the taxi, after thanking for the information I walked back closer to the girl that was on the run.

"There, now they will go after that taxi for a while." I told her.

"Why would you do something like that?" She asked. "What about your phone?"

"I will get it back, don't worry about that." I replied. "Plus, you really looked like you needed the help."

This was the perfect way to gain her trust, Fury could explain it to the team after if wanted to. For now, this was by best option to get the information I needed.

"I still should go, they will soon find out that I'm not in that taxi." She said.

"Can I suggest that you stop for a bit at my house for rest? It is really close, it will still take them some time until they catch up with that taxi." I told her. "You really look like you need some rest."

"I really shouldn't." she tried to say no to the offer.

"Come on, half an hour will not hurt." I said holding on to her arm. "Oh, totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nesryn, but you can call me Nez."

"Thanks Nez, I guess half an hour wouldn't hurt." She agreed. "And you can call me Skye."

"Nice to meet you Skye." I said while we walked back to my house.

Once we got to my apartment, I showed Skye the guest room and let her take some deserved sleep. Meanwhile I went to investigate which team was after her and why. And there was no better way than to call the one that put me on this mission.

"Wild Rose why are you calling me now, do you have information for me?" Fury asked on the other side of the phone once he answered the call.

"Not exactly, I need myself some information first." I told him.

"What do you need?" he asked knowing I wouldn't give up.

"Which team is after her and why?" I asked.

"Coulson's team, and they found her hacking into the mission they were investigating, they think she can have information they need." Fury explained. "That's all that is known, now go back to work." He said and hang up.

"Hate when he does that." I said looking at the phone.

Once the phone call was over, I decided to prepare some food, I decided on something fast so that she could take it with her. If it was Coulson's team that was after her, the time table had changed. From what I had seen from Fury's plans that was a good damn team. However, I couldn't search up what the team was investigating otherwise Skye would find out who I was, and that was not the plan. I decided to wake her up a little earlier just as a precaution.

"Here I prepared some food for you." I said showing her the kitchen table.

"Thanks a lot Nez." Skye said picking up one of the sandwiches.

"Also, where. Take this laptop, it's my old one so I don't need it any longer. I noticed that you left yours back at the internet cafe." I told her.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before grabbing the laptop.

"Why are you being so generous to someone you just meet?" She asked between bites.

"You looked like someone who needed help, I once also needed help and someone that didn't know me gave me a hand. I'm just repaying forward." I told her.

That wasn't a lie at all, at the time Fury had no idea who I was, he only found it later on and brought me to the USA as a refugee. However, he had already decided to help me before he found out from where I was running from. Skye then open the laptop and start pressing the keyboard while still eating. I was preparing a drink for her when she suddenly stood up and I notice the worry on her face.

"What happen?" I asked.

"They are here, they found me here." She replied still looking at the laptop screen.

"Can you escape somehow?" I asked.

They had reached there faster than I thought, even for Coulson's team.

"I don't think so, they are too close already." She explained.

"Alright, for now hide in my room." I told her, showing her the way.

I then waited, there was two ways this situation could go. They wouldn't find Skye in my room, or they would find her and take us both in. I waited for them to knock on my door, since I was unknown as an agent, my cover was still good with their presence. Less than two minutes after there was the knock on my door, I walked and open the door.

"Hello, how can I help?" I asked.

"Did you borrow your phone to someone today." Coulson asked right the way.

"Oh, yeah I did. Unfortunately, she walked away with it." I replied.

"Is this your phone?" Agent May asked.

"Yes, it is, where did you found it?" I asked innocently.

"Inside a taxi." Coulson reply.

"Thank you so much." I said reaching for the phone, that was pulled back the same moment.

"There is only a slight problem." Agent May started. "The taxi driver said that none of the description of the person we are looking for talked to him. However, someone with your exact description asked for some information."

Damn it, this would go on with the second possibility, I needed to start think of a good plan to get out and keep Skye somewhat safe too.


	3. Chapter 3: Backfire

Here comes chapter 3 hope you all enjoy

 **Chapter 3: Backfire**

"So, what if I talked with the taxi driver?" I asked them.

I couldn't just give in that easy, I needed to keep going with this little theater. Skye was still hiding on my room and they were still out of my house. I had a little advantage to know who they were, but they only knew whatever they had found on the system, and that was not much.

"It's to much of a coincidence. It will be better if you tell us what happen and where she is now." Coulson replied.

"I really don't know what can I tell you two. Plus, none of you introduce yourselves, what makes you think I would trust any of you." I said teasing them.

"We are with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the young girl we are looking for as information we need. We do not want to harm her in any way." Coulson explained.

"Then why is she running way from you?" I asked, again touching all the points that would mess up with them.

"She is running not only from us, we really only want her help." Coulson continued.

"Why she never says anything?" I asked pointing to May, noticing she was looking inside my house.

She was trying to find clues that I had brought Skye to my house, shame that only Skye was eating and there was no way it looked like two people were eating, I was cautions knowing that they were probably coming there.

"Then you won't mind us to check you house?" May asked entering the house.

"Was that asking or just informing me?" I said walking to the side.

"If you aren't hiding anything, then there won't be a problem." May said looking at my eyes. "Or are you hiding something?"

"Go ahead. There is nothing I can say to convince any of you." I said smiling.

If Skye kept quiet on my room, they wouldn't find her, I had purposely left my room door open while Skye hide in my wardrobe.

"What is this?" May asked pointing to the laptop on my counter.

"Just an old laptop, it's on the way to the trash." I replied.

"Then why is it open on a secure page with our whereabouts?" she questioned.

I didn't answer, there was no way out of that one.

"If you won't tell us where she is, we are taking you in." May said walking closer to me with handcuffs on her hand.

"Arresting me with no concrete evidence that I know where she is. How fun." I started while the handcuffs were being put on my wrists. "However, I will be out of your custody before the day ends though." I commented.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Coulson asked.

"Just wait and see." Was all I said.

"Start walking, less talking." May said with a louder voice.

We were just passing the front door when I heard the foot steps coming from my room, why was she coming out now? She would be safe and clear to walk and run once they took me out of there.

"WAIT." Skye screamed.

"Oh look, she is here after all." May said looking at me.

"Let her go, she as nothing to do with all of this. She doesn't even know why I'm on the run." Skye said.

"You really think we will let her go after she hide you like this?" Coulson said. "She will have to go with us too." He added.

"Skye why did you come out?" I asked.

"It's not fair, they want me not you." She replied.

"You could have got away." I said.

"It's fine. They won't stop until they get what they want." She said.

Coulson hold on to Skye while May kept a grip on me, they took us both to the BUS and separate us into two different rooms. I just sat and waited, since I had to keep the fact that I was also an agent out of the picture. Ten minutes or so had pass when someone open the door behind me, and seconds later, Coulson was sitting in front of me.

"I think I never introduce myself. I'm Agent Coulson." He said after sitting down. "I would like to know why were you hiding Skye in your house."

"I saw someone in distress, I decided to help." I simply answered.

"But why lie when we reach there?" He asked.

"She looked afraid, why would I do that. There was nothing telling me I could trust you." I replied. "What you want from her anyway?"

"She is a hacker with information on a group we are after." He told me.

"Why is she scared of you then?" I asked, turning all the question around.

"She didn't give us a chance to explain. She might have though we were with the group we are after." He explained. "Wait, why am I answering your questions."

I just smirked and didn't say anything, turning the tables to my favor was one of my specialties. I always got the answers I needed, and that was one of the reasons why Fury would just answer whatever I asked, he knew I would get the answer one way or the other.

Coulson left the room once he got that I was the one questioning, and I knew what was coming next. Agent May would be coming next. Not even five seconds later and she was entering the room.

"Looks like you like to play games." She said sitting in front of me, where seconds before was Coulson.

"I have no idea what you mean Agent." I replied.

"What is your name?" May asked.

"I pretty sure you already have that answer, from the moment you found my phone." I reply.

"Amuse me, and answer the question." She told me.

"Don't feel like it. Not when I know you already got the answer." I said. "To that and to all the questions we were planning to ask me. Like I know that you all already found out I'm here as a refugee." I added.

"You seem to know a lot about our protocol." May said.

"Your imagination, you are doing the same if one gets arrested by the cops. I know all protocols because of my job, nothing special." I explained.

"Your job? You mean assistant to lawyers' company?" May questioned.

"Just a hobby, that one." I whispered. "So, time to let me go now?" I asked lifting my hands showing the handcuffs.

"Not just yet." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4- Got to go to plan B

welcome to a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think

 **Chapter 4 - Got to go to Plan B**

I had been left alone in the room for quite some time now, I knew that they were still trying to figure out who I was, because of what I had said earlier about my job. However, I was enjoying to mess up with them a little bit. I also knew that they were watching from the other side, so I let a little more time pass and then I started with my plan.

"Hey, I would like to talk with someone. I have a proposition." I said directly to one of the cameras in the room.

A few seconds passed until agent May entered the room once again, followed by agent Coulson.

"Oh, one of you brought back up this time." I commented.

"Just talk once and for all." May said closing the door behind her.

"Well, agent Coulson here, said that you need Skye because she as information that you need. Right?" I questioned.

"True." Coulson replied sitting in front of me.

"Then why don't you just hire her as your associate? That way you all get the info you need, and she will not be doing anything illegal either." I started explaining. "Win, win situation."

Coulson and May looked at each other and change eye contact with each other for a couple of seconds before turning once again to me.

"Well, it is not a bad idea. But she needs to accept." Coulson said.

"Then let's ask her." I said. "And can someone please take this off of me?" I said pointing to the handcuffs.

"Those will have to wait, we still didn't decide on what to do with you." May said opening the door and walking out.

"Come on, I will take you to Skye while we talk with her." Coulson told me.

I followed them to the room next door, where Skye was tied up to a table too. I walked closer to her, she seemed fine, and looked worried to see me

"You are still here?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, just listen to what they have to say. And agree to it, it is your best option right now." I whispered to her, receiving a nod.

"Your friend here, suggest us to hire you as our assistant. You will help us fine this group, with your abilities." May told her.

"You will have access to our servers, so it will be easier for you too." Coulson continued.

"Help your team?" Skye asked confused. "Is that really my only option?"

"It's your best option, and you will be safer with them too." I told her and them to the two of them. "You will keep her safe right?"

May didn't replied, on the other hand Coulson looked at worried.

"We will do our best to keep her safe." He finally said.

"What about you Nez?" Skye asked.

"Oh, they will leave me know somewhere where I can get home. Right?" I said in a form of a question.

"I need to find a place to land the Bus, after that you can go." May said walking away not so happy.

I knew May was suspecting something, I just didn't know what. So, for now I would let it go. I waited close to Skye, we were still in the room they were keeping her and I still had the handcuffs on me. I could have got rid of them long time ago, but that would only make May suspect even more and I was already pushing my luck just to mess with her a bit. After maybe ten minutes I felt the Bus descending, which meant May had found a place to land the Bus. A few more minutes pass and the door open once again.

"So, I can finally go?" I asked.

"Well we are a little far from your house. We got a hit on a location and we came to check, so it is better if the two of you stay here a little longer, but you can also come out and check the BUS." Coulson said freeing Skye, but not me.

"I think we will at least get out of this room." I said walking to the door. "And I'm guessing agent May still wants me in handcuffs?"

"Sorry, she only asked me to keep you that way, she didn't give a reason to why." Coulson replied.

"It's alright. Let's go Skye, time to see where you going to stay from now on." I said.

We followed Coulson until a different part of the Bus, where three more agents were looking at screens. I knew who they were, but I had to pretend I didn't. this was a fun game.

"This are the rest of out team. Ward, Fitz and Simmons." Coulson started. "As I told you all, from now on, Skye will be working with us." Coulson told them. "Fitz and Simmons, you two stay here with the two of them, while May, Ward and myself will go investigate outside."

The three of them started to walk to the exit of the BUS and we followed them to see them going. However, the moment the ramp started to open I knew something wasn't right.

"Did you guys double check if the path is clear?" I questioned.

"There is no signal on the radar." Fitz's said.

I walked closer to Skye, since by gut feeling was never wrong. All the others could defend themselves and Fitz and Simmons were protected since they were much visible. The ramp kept opening and with each second, I knew something was about to happen.

It was just before the ramp was completely open that it happened. There were gunshots all around. whatever lead they had followed it had been a trap. And I was glad that I had gotten closer to Skye. One of the bullets was coming right on her direction that I only had time to put my elbows on her shoulders and push her down to safety, while also keeping my hands and handcuffs at the level of the bullet to break the same. Once my hands were free, I push Skye once again back inside the BUS.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret must be kept

Hello everyone, I haven't post in a long while, the past half year was a bit full of changes and I was really busy. but I'm now taking the chance and posting again. here you have chapter 5 and I will post chapter 6 next week. hope you all enjoy it./p 

Chapter 5 – Secret must be kept

The moment was chaos all around, but I knew that everyone had just seen what I had done, the bullets had stopped for a moment, and after making sure Skye was alright, I started to walk out of the BUS. And the look on everyone's face I knew that my own face shown that I wasn't happy.

"Go back inside right now." May ordered grabbing my arm. "They are all down."

I was still pissed about what happen, but with May's order I remember that I should keep my cover and do nothing that would show them I was also an agent. I walked back closer to Skye, Simmons and Fitz were checking on her, but step back when they saw me. I guess I had scared them.

"Are you alright?" I asked Skye.

"I'm fine, how did you do that?" She replied.

"Call it adrenaline for now." I told her.

"Those moves, I have seen them before." May commented standing beside me.

"Yes, they are called martial arts." I replied looking at her.

"What about the look in your eyes?" May asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Agent May." I told her.

"Very well, time for you to go home." May said walking out of the common area.

Seconds later I heard the ramp close and not long after we were back to the air. Skye was still close to me, but everyone else was still keeping their distance.

"Guess I scared everyone." I commented. "How come you aren't scared?"

"You helped me, and saved. Why would I be scared?" Skye replied. "They will come around, they were just not expecting something like that from someone they don't know."

"I guess you are right." I agreed.

I closed my eyes, and I guess that after a few minutes everyone though I had fallen asleep, I knew May and Coulson were back to the common room.

"What in the world was that, and who is she?" I heard Ward asking.

"That doesn't matter now." May replied.

"How come it doesn't matter? Did you saw what she did? None of us would be able to do something like that." Ward continued.

I decided to keep pretending that I was sleeping, at least for a little while longer.

"It's not of your concern as of now." May told him.

"What is your problem, for sure all of you checked her background after bringing her in. Is there any thing wrong there?" Skye asked defending me.

"There was nothing wrong, pretty normal actually." Fitz replied.

"See, maybe what happen was just luck because of the adrenaline." Skye said.

"Well it is a possibility." Simmons agreed.

"It doesn't matter, she is going home now. You can stop pretending now." May said.

"Pretend?" I heard Fitz, Simmons and Ward saying at the same time.

"Oh, we reach my house, great." I said opening my eyes ignoring the looks on me. "Here, Skye this is my number, you can contact me anytime. And you know where to find me." I said handing her a paper.

May walked by my side showing me the way out, we were at the roof of my building.

"I will find out the true about you." She told me before I started to walk away.

"I will see you soon Agent May. Please protect the team well." I told her and entered the building.

I walked to my apartment, and went to change my clothes. Putting my working uniform under some more causal clothes. I got something to eat and then I started to walk to Fury's office, for two main reasons, I knew he would be asking why I Skye had end up as an assistant to the team, and I knew that he would find out about the incident very soon. As always, I enter the S.H.I.E.L.D building from the secret entrances and soon I was entering Fury's office.

"Hello there, Director Fury." I announced myself.

"Agent Wild Rose. You had one job." Fury started. "How come, the individual you were supposed to investigate end up being part of the team she was running from?" He asked.

"Funny story, really." I replied.

"Please do share, what is so funny." He requested.

"You see, I pretty sure I saw her photo in one of my previous missions. Although I'm not completely sure that it was really her photo and I also can't pin point which mission. I need time to investigate that. And if it was her photo, I think is the best if we keep her close and safe." I started explaining. "What better place than with Coulson's team?"

"You really can't remember which mission?" Fury asked.

"No yet. I still didn't had time to go over them since I didn't want to give away my cover." I said.

"Sir, Agent May is here and says she needs to talk to you urgently." We heard from the intercom.

"What did you do, when you were with them." Fury asked and then pressed the intercom. "Send her in."

"Again, it's a funny story." I replied hiding behind his chair.

"What does she know?" He asked before May reached the office.

"Not sure. There is the possibility that she might have recognized my movements when I save Skye from a bullet." I replied and then added as a matter of fact. "And I may or may have not used the same bullet to break the handcuffs on me" I replied.

"I see." Was all that he said.

"Like I told you, I need Skye save and sound. I had to act fast." I explained.

"I get it, let's wait and see what agent May as to say." He said.

We wait a few more minutes until the office door finally open. I kept myself hidden behind Fury's chair so that I could hear the conversation that was about to happen. May entered the room and there was silence for a few seconds before Fury talked.

"What is it so important agent May?" Fury asked.


End file.
